Running With the Wolves
by Nikki Ross
Summary: Christina Swan is the eldest daughter of Charlie and Renee. When her parents divorced she stayed with her father. Her mother taking her little sister Bella. Now years later Bella is coming back home to the lovely town Forks, Washington. What troubles will come with this ? Her boyfriend of two years suddenly losing grip on his temper, her sister sudden changes for her new boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Chris was in the kitchen making dinner when her dad came in. The one and only Chief Charlie Swan. She was stirring a pot when she heard him cough.

" Hey daddy!'' She said turning the knobs on the stove down.

" Hey sweetheart,'' he replied sitting at the kitchen table.

Chris moved away from the stove and sat down next him, " Everything okay?''

He nodded, " I have news. But I'm not sure how you'll take it.''

" Daddy, you can tell me anything.'' she said with a reassuring smile.

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, " Bella's coming home.''

Christina looked at him shocked, " What!''

" Yeah. Your Mom just called to tell me.'' he explained looking at the table.

" This is great but now I feel like a horrible person,'' She said looking down at the floor.

" Why?''

She looked up at him before explaining, " I was going to ask if I could move in with Sam,'' Charlie smiled trying to hide his hurt expression. He's getting one daughter back only to lose the other, " I don't have to. Sam will..''

He cut her off, '' I realize you're older now, so if you want to you can. I still expect to see every now and then ,though. Sam is very lucky to have you, I expect you here for Sunday's.''

She smiled and hugged him, " Thank you! Thank you! You will definitely see me.''

" Yeah. Although I think because of that episode you almost burned the food,'' He said laughing at her.

" Crap,'' she said moving away from the cop and running over to the stove. She moved the pot off the hot burner.

Christina's POV:

I was happy Bella was coming home she's my little sister. I knew that it was going to be hard, though, she barely knew Dad. And from what I remember of Mom it's not going to be pretty. I finished the food after almost burning it. I grabbed to plates and set the table. I sat down in the seat I just left and began to eat.

" So when is Bella coming in,'' I asked before putting food in my mouth.

Dad took a drink of beer and set it down, ' either tomorrow or the day after that.''

" Okay,'' I said as I continued to eat.

After we finished eating I grabbed the plates and put them in the sink. I was about to walk up stairs when the phone rang. I groaned and walked back into the kitchen. I picked the phone up and answered it. I held it to my ear before speaking.

" Swan residents, Christina speaking.''

_" Hey Chris, it's Sam.''_

" Sam, hey I was going to call you in the morning,'' I said jumping up on the counter. I began to swing my legs as I held the phone to my ear.

_He laughed and replied, " sorry, but I couldn't wait. So what your Dad say?''_

" Well someone knows how to get straight to the point,'' I said teasing him knowing he was with at least one of the boys, " Not even going to ask me how my day was.''

_" Okay. Chris, how was your day?'' he asked me jokingly._

"It was fine, thank you. And he said I could move in. But you and the boys better be fast.''

_" Why?''_

I sighed , " My sister is coming home, and she was raised by my mother so I don't want to deal with mini Renee.'' I laughed at that my mother was the embodiment of complete and under panic and crazy. Most people in Forks new what my mother was like.

_" Okay. How about we come over tomorrow morning.''_

" That would be great. And would be so much help,'' I said with a smile. I really didn't think I could love anyone as much as I love Sam, " I'm gonna head to bed okay. Love you.''

_'' Love you too.'' he said._

I hung up and jumped off the counter. I walked up stairs with the words change and different running through my mind

Sam POV:

I hung up the phone after I said I love you to her. I smiled and went back in the living room. Paul was still sitting on th couch watching the movie we put on.

" Dude you are so whipped,'' Paul said laughing at me. I slapped the back of his head and sat down.

" Yeah. But you are helping me move her stuff tomorrow,'' I said smirking. I knew Paul could give jokes all he wanted, but he hated being told what to do. he turned to face me with a look of disappointment.

He sighed, " Why do I have to help your,'' he pointed at me, " girlfriend? And why tomorrow?''

" She said something about her sister coming home and her being a miniature version of their mother,'' I explained. He nodded and stood up, " where are you going?''

" If I'm helping your tomorrow then I'm gonna need sleep,'' He said walking out the door. I laughed and went back to watching TV. I fell asleep on the couch shortly after Paul left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris woke up and pushed the covers off herself. She looked at the clock and realized she had to get ready before Sam and Paul got there. I jumped out of bed and began to rush around her room. Chris ran around trying to get ready, after a while she finally found an outfit.

" Dad!'' she yelled as she walk down the steps, " Dad!''

Christina walked further down the steps and stopped at the bottom. She turned her side to side to look around the house. Chris finally realized that her dad wasn't there and she sighed. SHe walked into the the kitchen slowly and saw a note on the refrigerator.

_Went to get Bella should be home about 1:00 p.m._

_Love Dad._

She groaned and grabbed a granola bar from the counter. She began to walk back up the steps as she unwrapped her bar. Chris took a bite before opening her door and walked in. She looked around and sighed, she knew she would miss being around her dad. She also knew that she couldn't deal with Bella. She took another bite of her bar and threw the rest away.

Chris heard and knock at the door and sighed again. She slowly walked down the steps, taking her time to anger Paul. She pushed the door open and smiled when she saw Sam.

" Hey,'' she said giving him a hug, " How are you?''

" Good,'' he said pulling away with a smile on his face.

Paul looked away from the couple, shifting his weight uncomfortably, " if you two start kissing I'm going back to the truck,'' he said in fake disgust.

Chris laughed at Paul, " Awe. Someone doesn't like emotions other than anger.''

Sam laughed as he entered the house. I motioned for Paul to entered and he sighed before he did, " You're lucky I like you Tina,'' He said using the nickname he came up with when they were kids.

" love you too Paul,'' Chris said closing the door behind him" I hope you guys are fast,'' she said as she began leading them up stairs.

" Why?'' Paul asked furrowing his brows. They continued to walk up stairs as she answered.

" Because my Dad left to get Bella, and he said he'd be back around 1:00,'' she explained getting a nodded from the boys. The group walked to her room and she pushed the door open.

They entered the room and Paul looked shocked, " This is not at all what I thought your room would look like,'' he said walking further in. Sam gave him glare after he said that and Paul gave him a silent look of surrender. Chris smiled at them not thinking much of it, the boys always messed with each other.

" We could probably have it out of here about 12:00 or 12:30,'' Sam said getting a smile from Chris. She hugged Sam and then walked over to hug Paul.

" You two are life savers,'' she said with her arms still around Paul. Chris let go when she heard what sounded like a growl. She looked around but shrugged it off, " So you boys start I'll go make snacks.''

Sam's POV:

I smiled as she left the room. Paul and began organizing things so it could go somewhat faster.

" I think I'm in love,'' Paul said as he moved a blanket. I threw a pillow that I had just picked up at his head. He shook his head at the action, " I get it Sam. I'm not allowed to touch because she's yours.''

" She's not mine,'' I growled out angrily. I didn't know why I was getting angry but I just didn't like him talking about her.

Paul laughed, " Dude I'm supposed to be the hot hot head not you,'' he said smirking at me, " might want to get your temper in check. I'm not even this bad''

I couldn't help but think he was right. I was losing my temper faster than then I normally would. I guess I could take to Billy Black or one of the other Elders of tribe about it later. For now, though, I was helping Chris move.

Christina's POV:

I walked down stairs after I said I was going to make snacks. I could get that growl out of my head, though. I knew it wasn't Paul because I was hugging him when it happened. I couldn't have been Sam, could it. I never had I problem with me hug Paul or even Jared before. I couldn't think of a reason why there would be a problem now.

The phone rang as I began to make the batter for muffins. I sighed and turned the mixer off.

" Swan residence, Christina speaking,'' I said into the speaking.

_The man laughed on the the other end, " I know who it is that's why I called.''_

" Billy Black. It's been a while,'' I said with a smile, " It's been like a week since you last came over.''

_ He laughed, " Has your Dad come home yet?''_

_" _ No but I'll let you know,'' I said, " I have a question if you don't mind Uncle Billy.''

_" Not at all,'' he said happily to her._

" Is it normal for Sam to be protective and lose his temper easily?'' I asked him hoping they boys wouldn't hear me.

_" Listen how about I talk to him when they get back and have him explain,'' He said making me more confused._

" What is there that you need to really explain?'' I asked as I began to turn the mixer back on.

_He sighed knowing I wouldn't let up, " There are things you don't know about Chris. Things that exist that shouldn't. You're a smart girl if you tried hard enough you could probably figure it out. But I'll talk to him and get back to okay.''_

" Okay. Love you Uncle Billy.'' I said. He said I love you back and hung up. I turn back to my muffin batter and started putting in the muffin pan. I could help but wonder what he meant when he said thing that exist that shouldn't. I shook it off the, though, and put the muffins in the oven.

I walked over to the steps to see Sam and Paul beginning to carry things out to Sam's truck.

" Wow, you boys work fast,'' I said happily, " I just put the muffins in the oven too.''

" Your girls after my heart Sam,'' Paul said teasingly, " she's making food.''

" They should be done by time you're finished. I was thinking I could invite Jared over,'' I said as I opened the door for them.

I heard a growl again, and Paul shook his head, " He didn't help why should he get muffins?'' He asked somewhat pouting.

" Because he your friend and I like him more than you,'' I said standing in the doorway as I started testing Pauls limits.

Paul put the stuff in the truck and then crossed his arms, " Now that's just rude,'' he said to me almost hurt, " Sam, Tina's being mean again.'' he said in the voice like that of a child.

" Chris, leave him alone you know how sensitive he is,'' Sam said causing me to laugh. I nodded knowing he was right.

" I'm gonna call Jared while you two continue,'' I said walking back into the house. I laughed again before picking up the phone and calling Jared. I told him about me moving in with Sam and about me making muffins and he said he'd be there in ten.

I beginning to think all I have to do is mention food and they'll come over. I waited a few more minutes before i took the muffins out of the oven. I set them on the stove to cool right as Jared knocked on the door.

" Your timing is amazing,'' I said as I opened the door. He smiled and walked inside, " Sam and Paul are up stairs could you get them please?'' I asked nicely as I walked back into the kitchen. He walked upstairs to get them while I put the muffins on a plate. I heard footsteps running down the stairs and I knew it was the boys, " Good to know all I have to do is mention food and you all show up.''

Paul sat down and grabbed a muffin, " I can't believe you actually invited him,'' He said before he took a bite of his muffin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris sat on the couch and waited. She didn't want to be the first to talk because she didn't know what to say. Bella hasn't been home in forever, so what would she say. She remembered she promised Uncle Billy that I would call when they got home. Chris ran to the kitchen and quickly called him. She told him they were home and he said he'd be there shortly.

" Chris!'' Her dad yelled from the front door.

She ran into the room, " Yeah, Daddy,'' she said happily, but happiness turned to shock when she saw Bella, " wow you got old Bella.''

Charlie looked at his youngest daughter wondering if she knew who she was, " Bella you remember your older sister.'' he said in voice that questioned her.

" yeah. yeah. It's just been a while,'' Bella said covering up that she didn't know.

Chris smiled slightly and turned toward Charlie, " So the boys got the stuff out. They said it be set up by tonight or tomorrow, and Uncle Billy is on his way over.''

Charlie nodded and lead the younger girl up the stairs. Chris sighed and went to sit back on the couch when a truck pulled up. I walked outside and saw Jacob and Billy Black.

'' Well if it isn't two of my favorite boys,''She said hugging Jake and then hugging Billy.

Billy smiled at her, " I talked to him.'' She nodded and then turned around.

" Is he okay?'' she asked worriedly, " he was never like this before.''

" I know sweetheart, I know I'll let him explain, but please stay away from the Cullens,'' he said getting a weird look from Chris. Dr. Cullen was a nice man, but if Billy told you to stay away you did. Charlie walked and soon after so did Bella.

" Hey Bells like the truck?'' Their dad asked. She nodded and smiled, " Good because I just bought it of Billy here.''

" What now way.'' She said excitedly, " but what about Chris?''

Tina shook her head, " Don't worry I usually steal Sam's truck.'' She did steal it repeatedly. He would get mad for a little, but inevitably he would get over it. Bella and Jacob started talking about the truck and Dad went to talk to Billy.

Chris went to the back to get away from all the noise. She looked out to the woods and she swore she saw an animal. SHe shrugged it off knowing that animals never came close to people. Chris walked back to the front of the house to see the truck gone.

" Where's Dad and Bella?'' She asked a unrelated uncle.

" Your Dad got called in and Bella and Jacob wen for a drive,'' He explained getting a nodded from her.

" Billy, can I say something without you thinking I'm crazy?'' She asked sitting down on the steps. He nodded and rolled closer to her, " When I went to the back of the house I looked out into the woods , and I swear I saw a huge pitch black wolf.''

" You're right that is crazy but I believe you.'' Chris smiled. After a few more minutes of waiting Bella and Jacob came back.

Jacob looked at his dad a said, " You ready to go?''

Billy nodded and looked back at Christina, " You can figure it out all you have to do is think of the legends.'' She nodded and Billy rolled away from her.

Christina's POV:

I knew whatever this was it had to do with the legends. Billy told me to stay away from the Cullen, but Lexi was fine we, we were somewhat friends. What would have helped is if he gave me a specific legend. I walked back inside and walked up to my room. I looked around at the now somewhat empty room.

" What was that boy hiding?'' I muttered as I shut the door behind me.

I laid down and began reading one of the books that was left in my room. I heard and knock at my door and sighed.

" Come in,'' I said knowing it was either Dad or Bella.

The door pushed opened slightly, " Chris, I never got to ask, who's Sam?''

" Sam Uley is the love of my life,'' I said motioning for her to come in, " I'm actually moving in with him.'' I said as she sat down next to me on the bed.

" You're not staying?'' She asked me sadly.

" No. But I will come visit,'' I relied surely, " plus I need to talk to Sam about something.''

She looked at me confused, " What?''

" That's not for you to know,'' I said, " now go to bed you have school tomorrow.'' I added shooing her out of my room. She left shortly after, I laid back down and thought back to the wolf I saw today, the eyes looked so familiar to me. Plus most animals charge at a person, this wolf was afraid or angry that I was it.

I shook it off and decide to sleep on it. And that's exactly what I need.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris woke up the next morning with brown hair covering her face. She brushed it away and a smiled formed on her face. Today was the day she was moving in with the man she loved. Of course, she had to talk to him about what he was hiding from her.

she pushed herself off the bed and got changed out of he night clothes.

She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair, when she was happy she walked down stairs.

" Good morning daddy,'' Chris said as she hopped down the steps. She walked into the kitchen and kissed Charlie's cheek.

He smiled and took a sip of his coffee, " Morning to you too. What has you in a good mood?''

She knew he'd hate the answer but it was the reason, " Sam.'' It was All she had to say for him to understand.

" I'm gonna miss you kid,'' He said setting his cup down, " though glad I could see you before I go to the station.''

" Me too," Chris said as she heard someone walk down the steps, " Morning Bella.''

" Morning,'' She said shyly, " what has you in a good mood?''

Before Chris could say her Dad beat her to it, " Sam Uley.'' Bella nodded and sighed. She couldn't tell if she was mad she was leaving or mad she wasn't gone yet. it was no secret to the town that Her mother and her never got along.

" So when are you leaving?'' Bella asked not making eye contact

The older Swan girl leaned against the counter, " Once Dad leaves for the Station.'' She nodded ad went back upstairs. When Isabella was out of ear shot Christina looked the Chief, " She doesn't like me,'' She said knowingly, " just like Renee.''

" She trying,'' Chris sighed at how much Charlie wanted to make this work, " listen I have to go. Try and be nice till you leave,'' she nodded and he left the house.

Bella's POV:

I woke up I heard Charlie and Chris down stairs talking. I groaned and pushed the covers off me. Why did I decide to come here, right to make Mom happy with Phil. I walked down stairs and heard them talking about her leaving.

" Morning Bella,'' I heard Chris say from the kitchen.

" morning,'' I said as I entered the small area, "What has you in a good mood?'' I asked not looking at her.

Charlie took another sip of his coffee, " Sam Uley.'' I nodded knowing that was who she was moving in with. I wanted her to say so we could get to know each other, but I also wanted her to leave because of what mom has told me about her.

'' So when are you leaving?'' I asked her yet another question.

She answered as she began to lean on the counter, " As soon as Dad leaves for the Station.'' She said getting yet another nodded from me. I decided to go get ready for school, leaving them both in the kitchen. I heard them talking again though I didn't know about what.

I heard the door open and close and realized Charlie must have left which meant Chris was leaving soon. I sighed and looked around my room, _I have to get use to this, _I thought as I grabbed my bag.

Chris's POV:

I grabbed my purse as soon as Dad left. I didn't want to be alone in the house with her. Renee hated me after I decided to stay with dad, hell she hated me before that. I guess she thought the second kid would be less screwed up then the first.

I walked over to the phone and called Sam. It rang a few times before he answered.

" hey baby,'' I said happily.

_He replied slowly, " Hey.''_

" Do you think you could swing by and pick me up?'' I asked him hopefully. I knew it was unlikely he would say no.

_He thought about it for a minute. He figured Charlie must have left and Bella must be there, " I can be there in five.''_

I love this man, '' That's great. I knew I keeped you around for a reason,'' I joked.

_he laughed on the other end, " Love you too.''_

" I love you,'' I said happily before hanging up. I ran back upstairs realizing I forgot something. I got to my room and opened the door. I looked around the room, hoping they didn't take it. I looked on the dresser and I saw it.

I walked over a grabbed it holding it my hand. It made me smile because it was given to me for my birthday. Sam gave it to me saying that it would protect me. I looked at it and thought about what Billy said about the legends. I shrugged it off, because werewolves weren't real.

Sam's POV:

I woke up to the phone ringing. I didn't answer right away because Paul and I had patrol all night. It was hard with only three wolves, but it was doable. After the fourth ring I got up and answered it.

_" Hey baby,'' _ I heard a female voice say

I thought for a moment I was still tired, " hey.'' I replied rubbing my hand down my face. I was trying to wake myself up.

_" Do think you could swing by and pick me up?'' she asked me happily._

I thought about it think of why she called me so early. I then realized Charlie must have left and Bella must say yes, " I can be there in five,'' I said not wanting to put her through hell.

she laughed causing me to smile, " _I knew I keep you around for a reason.''_

I couldn't help but laugh. For some reason she loved teasing me, " Love you too,'' I replied jokingly.

I could hear the happiness in her voice as she said, " I love you.'' She hung up and realized I had to get dressed and leave to get her. I figured she would eventually bring up my temper and protectiveness, I just hoped it wasn't today.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris was broke from her thoughts with a honk of horn. Se hurriedly put her necklace on and raced down stairs. Chris opened the door and smiled when she saw the familiar truck. Chris walked outside and closed the door behind her. She looked in the driveway and saw that both of the vehicles were gone.

" Hey,'' She said opening the passenger door, " Thanks for coming.''

He smiled at me, " it was no problem.'' he said shrugging it off.

" Very modest,'' Chris replied resting her head on his shoulder. Her flicked up to look at him, " I hope you know you just saved my life.'' She laughed and moved closer to him. Chris could feel the heat radiating off him and got worried, " Are you okay? You're really warm.''

He nodded and continued to drive to the Rez, " So your stuff is all set up.''

" That's great.'' She happily.

Chris' POV:

I wanted to ask him what he was hiding, what it was that he couldn't tell me. His temper with Paul and Jared worried me, his protectiveness was endearing and concerning. Lexi seemed to know about the legends and seemed to know more than most. If I wanted to find out I could ask her, but Sam shouldn't be hiding things from me.

He continued to drive as thought about how to approach the situation.

Sam's POV:

I panic when she asked me why I was so warm. I couldn't tell her about the wolf thing yet, she would freak out. I knew she was friends with Lexi Cullen, and I knew if she wanted to she could ask her. When she asked I nodded and changed the subject. it wouldn't just be my secret I would be telling, it would Paul and Jared's too.

Of course it killed me not to tell her, I imprinted on her for Christ sake. I was also Alpha until Jacob Black phased. I would be willing to step down when he phased. But right now I had to think about what was good for the pack. The boys and I still weren't as good as controlling ourselves as we could be.

I wanted Chris to move in, I wanted to be around her everyday. I just didn't want to lose it for a split second and hurt her. I saw her when Billy and Jake showed up at her house. She wasn't afraid, she was curious. And I couldn't blame her.

Chris' POV:

I saw him not even glance over at him with worry. He didn't sneak one glance at me, he kept his eye focused on the road, and his mind focused on whatever he was think about. I sighed and kept my head on his shoulder. The car stopped and I got out, I looked around and Sam cam over to me.

I didn't say anything I just walk inside and set my purse down on the table. Sam took forever coming in which made me cross my arms and tap my foot. After a few minutes he finally decided to come in. He seemed rushed.

" Listen I have to go do something,'' he said kissing my cheek. He pulled away and began to walk to the door.

I finally worked up the courage to about what was going on, " no, we need to talk.'' I said making him stop and turn around. He turned around and looked at me confused.

" What are you talking about?'' he asked standing in the doorway.

I sighed and looked around, " oh you know, just the fact that you're hiding something from me.'' I heard a howl that made Sam tense. I was confused, " Billy told me to wait for you to tell me, but I can't. I don't like being in the dark Sam.''

I was playing ignorance and it angered me, '' Chris I don't know what you're talking about, but I have to go.''

" Why because of that stupid howl,'' I said angrily walking closer to him. I saw his body tense and his breathing get heavy, " What is that what you boys do when you need each other?'' His body started shaking but I was too far gone to stop, " Billy said it hand something to do with the legends, so just tell me.''

" I can't,'' he said trying to calm himself down, " it doesn't just involve me.''

I was close enough to him when I said this, " So I'm not important.''

Those four words sent him over the edge. Before I could step away from him, he began to shake. One step back to late, I felt something graze across my skin. It ended at my hip, I fell to the floor as my vision began to blur. I saw a foggy black wolf, and Jared and Paul walk through the door before blacking out.

Paul's POV:

Jared and I began to worry when Sam didn't show up after the second howl. We decided to go by his house and see what was going on. We were at his truck when we heard a growl. I looked at Jared worriedly and we both ran to the house.

We got the door and saw a black wolf, I walked in first with Jared close behind. We walked past him slowly and we saw what happened.

" Call 911,'' I said as we looked down the injured Swan girl. Her dad would be pissed, so now Jared and I have to come up with something that happened. We couldn't say a black wolf did this. Jared ran to call 911 as I kneeled down to look at the damage.

There were three cuts on her face, a his claws grazed her hip. Jared came back in shortly after, I stood back up.

" There on their,'' He said and I nodded, " so's her Dad.''

This was trouble, Chief Swan would be pissed we all let this happen, Sam would never fully forgive himself. Sam had ran out of the house soon after Jereed was told call 911. We both knew he need time to cool off.

The ambulance arrived about five minutes after Jared called. Charlie walked over to us and asked what happened.

" Sam asked us to go check on her while he was helping on of the elders. We got after this happened.''

Charlie sighed and lok at his eldest daughter, " Thank you boys for what you did.''

I looked at Jared, " Don't just thank us, Sam came by when we didn't come back. He was heartbroken when he saw what happened.''

" He left because he was angry at himself for not being there to stop it,'' I added to Jared's story.

He walked back to his car, " Tell him there was nothing he could have done.''

When everyone left Jared and I walked into the woods to find Sam.

Charlie's POV:

I followed the ambulance to the hospital. I parked when I got there and walked inside.

" Hello Chief Swan, what can I help you with?'' The lady at the front desk asked.

I thought for a minute, " My daughter was just taken here.'' I explained getting a sad look from her.

" She was just admitted and is in with Dr. Cullen.'' I nodded and sat down in the waiting room.

A half hour passed and Billy and Jacob had shown up. I was mad this happened, I wasn't mad at Sam for this. There was nothing he could have done to stop it. None of us planned on this happening.

Billy looked at me, " have you told Bella?'' He asked and I shook my head no, " why don't you go we'll stay out here.''

I nodded and walked away from the waiting room. I walked passed the doors only to see Sam enter.

" Chief Swan,'' He said to me, " I wanted to apologize for not being there for her. I understand if you want her move back.''

I shook my head, " This isn't your fault. I was told you left because you couldn't seeing her in pain,'' I explained to him, " I know you'd never hurt her. But I know after this she's gonna need you, and if I kept you apart she'd never forgive me.''

Sam nodded and went into the waiting room and I pulled out my phone to call Bella.

_" Charlie, is everything okay?'' She asked scarcely._

I sighed and answered, " Chris is in the hospital, she was attacked by something.''

_" I stop by after school,'' _She said causing me to sigh again. I walked back to the waiting room to hear nothing but silents.

Sam's POV:

I ran off after Jared and Paul showed up. I ran into the woods as fast as could, at the moment I hated myself. The person I wanted to protect, that I loved more than anything I ended hurting. I would blame Charlie for hating me, or even Chris.

I paced around in circle yelling at myself when Jared and Paul showed up.

" Sam, come on,'' Jared said getting my attention. Looked at them and then looked away turning around to run. Before I could Paul phased and cut me of.

_" you're not running away,'' He growled at me, completing forgetting I was Alpha._

_" Move Paul,'' I replied angrily_

He pushed into moving m back to the house, " _Go to the hospital,'' _

Jared decided to try and convince me, " She needs you man. Only way she's gonna be mad at you is if your not there.''

I bowed my head and got thrown a pair of shorts. I went away from them and changed back. I walked out and didn't make eye contact with them. Paul soon came back in pair of shorts and looked at me.

" We're not mad at you Sam,'' He yelled at me as I walked away. I got in the truck and drove to the hospital. I parked the truck when I got there and got out. I ran to the entrance and walked through the door to see Charlie walking away from the waiting room.

"Chief Swan,'' I said causing him to look at me, " " I wanted to apologize for not being there for her. I understand if you want her move back.''

He shook his head at me, " This isn't your fault. I was told you left because you couldn't seeing her in pain,'' he explained to me, " I know you'd never hurt her. But I know after this she's gonna need you, and if I kept you apart she'd never forgive me.''

I wouldn't be surprised if after this she never wanted to see me again. I nodded and walked into the waiting room. I knew Jacob hated me and my 'cult' as him and his friends called it. I sat down and gave a sad look to Billy.

I knew I had to tell her everything even if she hated me.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's POV:

It had been two days since Chris was taken to the hospital. It had been two day since I completely screwed up. After they got her into a room they allowed people to see. After everyone saw her Charlie allowed me to stay with at all times. Jared and Paul picked the slack for my patrols.

MY heart broke more seeing her on the hospital bed with the scars I gave her. The doctor said she would wake up today or tomorrow, and I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see me again. I planned to tell her everything, when she woke up. That's what started all this me not being honest with her.

I held her hand begging for her to wake up, she was my imprint and I needed to know if she was okay. I looked up at her and saw her brown eyes flutter open and close. I looked at her with hope.

" Sam,'' she coughed out her voice barely above a whisper. I squeezed her hand letting her know I was there, " what's going on?''

" I'm so sorry,'' I said, " I'm sorry.'' I repeated wanting for her to forgive me, " Your in the hospital because of me.''

" Sam, where's daddy?'' She asked me worriedly, " how's this your fault?''

I looked into her eyes, " Your dad's at the Station and I'll explain once I get a nurse.'' She nodded and I let go of her hand. I got up and walked out of the room. I saw a nurse and told her that Chris was wake. She nodded and walked to her room. I stayed out in the lobby and called Charlie.

_" Sam everything okay?'' Charlie asked him worriedly._

" Everything is fine Chief,'' I said causing him some relief, " She's awake and with a nurse now.''

_" I'll be there as soon as I can,'' he said hurriedly, " thank you Sam.''_

" It was no problem,'' I sadi and he hung up. I walked back to the room to her room. I saw the nurse come out of the room and look at me.

" Are you with Christina Swan?'' She asked me with a smile. I nodded and she sighed, " well from what I can tell she perfectly fine, a little upset. She wanted to see the scars, she caught a little to upset with them.''

I nodded and walked into the room and looked at Chris. Her face was tear stained and she refused to look at me. I walked over the bed and sat down on the edge. I grabbed one of hands and held it.

" How did this happen?'' she asked through tears, " all I remember is us arguing.''

" I am so sorry. If you never want to see me again I completely understand,'' I said looking at her as if she was my world, " we were arguing,'' She nodded and looked at me, " Remember that necklace I gave you for your birthday,'' she nodded again, " Remember the legends about Quilettes being descendants of wolves.''

Her face turned to one of confusion, "what do a necklace and legends have to with this,'' she said wiping her eyes, " This was caused by and animal. So unless you have claws I don't know about.''

I laughed at her humor, " I actually do,'' I said causing her to freeze, " I swear I will explain, everything.''

" So you're a wolf,'' she said to me while nodding, " let's say for argument's sake, for tiny minute I believe you. what happened.''

I sighed, " If I tell you, you can't tell anyone,'' she nodded and looked down at the hand I was holding, " we had a argument, and I was already mad. It threw me over the edge though, I thought I had better control than that,''I said sadly, I barely saw her hand reach up and brush away a tear, " You said I thought you weren't important and snapped. You were standing too close, even when you took a step back you were too close. If weren't for Jared and Paul I would somewhere in Canada by now.''

She shook her head, " I'm sorry I pissed you off, I just wanted to know. I don't hate you, I could never hate you. You are the love of my life Sam Uley. And as the Love of my life you are going to explain everything when we get home.''

" You should hate me, you should never want to see me again,'' I said breaking eye contact with

she laughed and shook her head, " Why because you made a mistake? Everyone does that.''

" I love you,'' I said placing a kiss on her lips. I heard a cough and turned around to see Charlie

He raised his hands in surrender, " I just walked in.'' He said causing Chris to laugh. I forgot how much I missed her laugh and her smile, " There she is. Dr. Cullen should be here any minute. It everything's good you can leave today. Take it easy on him , though Chris, he's having trouble with his youngest girl.''

" Okay, " she said right as he came in.

Chris' POV:

" Hello Ms. Swan, how are you feeling.'' He asked flipping through the papers on the clipboard.

I smiled and answered honestly, " As good as I can be, being in hospital is not helping ,''

" Yeah she never has liked hospitals,'' Dad said rubbing his neck, " how's it look Doc?''

He smiled at me and I squeezed Sam's hand and moved closer to him, " well from what I can tell, everything seems fine,'' he said and I looked at Sam happily, " You can go home, if you have any pain please come by.''

Dr. Cullen left and looked at Dad, " Can call someone to bring me clothes?''

He nodded and left leaving me and my boyfriend alone, " Move,'' I said letting going of his hand and pushing him off the bed. He got up and I swung my legs off the bed, " Now help me up.'' He grabbed my hands and pulled me up. I looked at him and placed a kiss on his lips, " I loves you, because you came back. You didn't run away from this.''

" I promise to tell you everything,'' He said and kissed me again. After a few minutes Bella came by with Edward to bring me clothes.

Sam closed the door and I took the hospital gown off. I got dressed and noticed how uncomfortable Sam looked.

" Baby, you've seen me like this before,'' I said teasingly, " And sure you'll see me like this again.''

He laughed and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, I smiled and looked up at him, " You still love teasing me,'' He laughed and kissed me. His kisses became sloppy and he began to kiss the soon to be scars. I laughed and looked at him.

" How about we go home, and you can tell me everything,'' I said placing my hands on his chest. He nodded and went out to get his truck.

Dad came back in and looked at me proudly, " You know if you ever wanted to marry that boy I would give you my blessing,'' I smiled at him and crossed my arms, " not that I would make that easy for him.''

" I love you Daddy,'' I said hugging him. He hugged me back and let go.

" Now back home with him, he hasn't left your side in days,'' I smiled and walked out of the hospital. I got in the truck and Sam drove off. The ride was silent neither one of us knowing what to say. I placed my head on his shoulder, it was habit he got used to when he would drive. I looked up at him and smiled.

" Before you tell me anything I am getting coffee,'' I said and he laughed at me with a genuine smile on his face. The car stopped shortly after I said this. We both got out and he grabbed my hand and lead me inside. I pushed the door open and he tensed when we enter. I walked into the kitchen and began making myself coffee.

When it was done I walked out to the living room and sat down next to Sam. I took a sip of coffee and he began to explain the situation.

Sam's POV:

" So you know the legends,'' I said and she nodded, " Well Quilettes are descendants of wolves. The only time we phase is when the cold ones are around.''

She set her cup down, " Given that the wolves are real, I'm gonna guess the Cold ones are vampires,'' She said causing me to nod. I knew that she was being funny, but she was right.

" The Cold ones are the Cullens, our tribe made a treaty with them. They can't kill your turn a human, if they do the treaty is off. We can kill them if they break, and they can't come on our land. I was the first phase of the new generation, that makes me the Alpha for right now,.'

She nodded and looked me with a smirk, " So I'm with a man with authority, good to know.''

I laughed and continued, " Jared and Paul phased after I did. They've been doing my patrols while I was with you.''

" You didn't have to stay with,'' she said taking a slow sip of coffee.

" I'm never gonna leave you,'' I said causing her to look at me, " Wolves we have this thing called imprinting. And it's like... it's not gravity hold you to the earth anymore. It's her, you'd be anything she needed. A friend, a brother, or a lover.''

She finished her coffee and held the cup in her lap, " Sound like you know the feeling,'' I knew she meant to be snarky. She didn't know it was her and wanted to tease her a bit.

" I do. And she's amazing, funny, smart, beautiful. She has the most beautiful smile and laugh,'' I said causing her to wince, " And she loves telling me when I'm being a complete idiot.''

Chris moved away and looked at me, " She sound absolutely lovely. Can I know her name?''

I laughed and nodded, " Of course, though, I'm concerned you don't know your own name.''

She set the cup down and looked at me scared, " You imprinted on who now?''


	7. Chapter 7

Chris' POV:

I looked a Sam shocked, " you imprinted on who!'' I yelled. A rhetorical question that I knew he would answer.

" I imprinted on you Chris,'' He said looking at me happily.

I sighed and stood up from the couch, " what so my sister likes a vampire, and a wolf imprints on me,'' I said causing me to laugh, " God must a have a sick sense of humor.''

'' Chris, I not leaving unless you tell me to. I would never intentionally hurt you, and I pend their rest of my life trying to apologize,'' He said standing up beside me and grabbing my hand.

I looked into his eyes and saw the way he looked at me, for a split second I saw what everybody told me about. I saw the love and adoration he had for me.

I nodded and looked at him, " I don't want you leave. I never want you to leave,'' I said not making eye contact, " I just... I want... I just don't know what it means.''

" It means, that as long as I'm here nothing is gonna happen to you,'' He said honestly, " The pack will protect you. You'll be safe, and I'll always be yours.''

I smiled at him, " I gonna need sleep after this,'' I said getting a confused look from him. I smiled and kissed him, he didn't kiss back at first. After a few seconds he finally kissed back and I moaned into the kiss. I heard a howl and sighed, " Go,'' I said pulling away from him.

" I'll be back,'' He said kissing me one more time. He ran out of the house and took and deep breath. I rubbed my hand on my legs and stood up. I looked around and walked upstairs, like I said I would need sleep. I walked into the bedroom and laid down on my back. I looked groaned.

" What is that boy doing to me?'' I mumbled rolling onto my stomach.

Sam's POV:

I walked out of the house after Chris told me to go. I ran into the woods and phased before I went to find Jared and Paul. I ran until I saw them looking around.

" _What happened?'' I asked walking over to them, ' and where's the fog come from?''_

_" We were tracking four leeches, somehow they got away,'' Paul said angrily._

_" Pauls upset because they started heading up toward north,'' Jared replied , " he doesn't want to be out all night. The fog appeared out of nowhere. That's how we lost them.''_

I growled and looked at both of, " _ They say anything to each other that might be important?''_

_" One mention Alexia Cullen,'' Jared said quickly._

I looked around to make sure no one was around, " _Phase back and head home for now. I see if I can find anything out.''_

We phased back and walked out of the woods. I walked into the house after telling the boys to get some sleep. I looked around and saw Chris wasn't on the main floor. I waked up stairs and saw her asleep on the bed. I sat on the edge and before laying down. she mumbled in her sleep and moved closer to me. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her. She mumbled again and I knew she was awake.

'' Chris you can stop faking now,'' I said rubbing my hand up and down her arm. She sighed and looked up at me with a smile.

" Is everything okay?'' She asked me nervously, " you came back pretty fast.''

I laughed, '' It sound like you're complaining about me being here,'' I said making her laugh again, " The boys caught on to some leeches headed up north.''

" so, that means that..'' She she said trailing off.

I shook my head, " We staying in the area making sure they don't come back,'' She nodded and looked at my chest sadly, " One mentioned Lexi Cullen. The boys don't know why, I know she happens to like you so..''

" You want me to talk to her,'' she replied knowingly, " I will if you actually get sleep,'' She said looking at me, " I know you haven't slept since I went to hospital. So here's the deal you actually get a good night sleep, and I'll talk to her.''

I nodded and she laid her head down on my chest. I soon as she laid down she fell asleep and smiled at her before trying to go to sleep myself.

Thalia's POV:

I ran through the woods with my coven close behind. I knew Alexia was right about the wolves. And jumped when I heard a growl. I turned around and saw a wolf twice my size growling at me.

" Nice doggy,'' I said raising my hands slowly, " We are just passing through,'' James came up behind me ready to attack one of them, " James don't, they're wolves they'll kill you.''

" Then what's the plan?'' he asked me snarkily. I smirked and took a deep breath as fog be to form in the area. The a second wolf appeared and looked at the other. As soon as the fog was thick enough we ran away, and heard them howl.

We began to head north, " I guess that girl wasn't lying,'' Mom said as we stood in a tree.

" I told you,'' I sadi getting a smirk from Mom.

James groaned at me, " Thalia no one likes a smart ass.''

" Let's just go before they come back,'' I said and laurent nodded. We ran off to a boat dock, and the one thing James love more than anything with messing with people. I didn't like killing people, but that's what James did he killed and innocent man.

I knew someone had to stop James. My Mom was fine with how he was but I wasn't. My Mom was all I had left. James turned her into a monster, and I wanted her back. I thought about Alexia, and how she said her family lived here, maybe they could kill him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris' POV:

I woke up to Sam being gone. I sighed and rolled onto my back, I loved being with Sam but I wish he was here when I woke up. I didn't feel like getting out of bed, but I knew I had to. I pushed the covers off me and went to the closet to get clothes. The think about Sam is he had a closet and a dresser, so what I figured is he took the dresser and I got the closet.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, when I got out I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I looked in the mirror as I brushed hair and sighed. The cut marks of her face and hip I knew were going to leave scars, as much as I should hate Sam I couldn't. I couldn't see my life without him in it.

Sam's POV:

I had patrol early in the morning so I left before Chris woke up. I ran into the woods and phased when I got passed the tree line. The boys were still asleep after last nights patrol. I was walking through the woods when a redhead ran past me. I looked around and growled, she turned around and froze when she saw me.

" Oh boy,'' She said slightly scared, " I don't want to hurt you. I don't hurt you, you don't hurt me.''

I tilled my head at her wondering what she wanted. I couldn't ask in my wolf form so hope she got the point.

She laughed, " You can't respond, great,'' she said as she talked to herself, " Well, even if you can't respond, I know who you're after.'' I growled and walked closer to her, she backed away slowly, " I'm not with them not anymore. The man James, turned my mother into a monster. She was the only reason I was with them. You know as well as do what family loyalty is like.''

I bowed my head and nodded before she could continue I howled. If she wanted to talk I wasn't going to do alone.

" Please don't let them kill me,'' She begged me. I saw the look of fear wash over her like she knew what I was doing, " I'm tired of James' games. He won't stop, ever since Alexia told him about you and the other coven he's obsessed.''

Before she could continue Jared and Paul showed baring their fangs at her. She took another step back and dropped her hand.

" You have no reason to trust, hell I would blame you if you killed me. If you do though just stop him and if you have to stop my Mom. I want this to end just as much as you do, please. I was stupid for not stopping this sooner, I trying to right this.'' The boys and I all noticed she was about to cry, " I need help, I let this go on for to long and I need help.''

I looked at my pack brothers and nodded. They began to walk back to Chris' and I stayed with the leech. When they were away I motioned for her to follow.

Thalia's POV:

James and Mom killed that man. They killed him without thinking about, without mercy, or consequence. I couldn't take anymore, I couldn't take the person my Mother had become, she wasn't a person anymore she was a monster.

I told Mom I wanted some time alone and she agreed, I was only allowed to be gone for three days. I decided to get help to stop both of them. I couldn't trust Laurent, but if I could find Lexi and her coven they could stop them.

I ran through the woods and stopped when I heard a growl. I turned around and froze when I saw a pitch black wolf.

" Oh boy,'' She said slightly scared, " I don't want to hurt you. I don't hurt you, you don't hurt me.''

I tilled my head at her wondering what she wanted. I couldn't ask in my wolf form so hope she got the point.

She laughed, " You can't respond, great,'' she said as she talked to herself, " Well, even if you can't respond, I know who you're after.'' I growled and walked closer to her, she backed away slowly, " I'm not with them not anymore. The man James, turned my mother into a monster. She was the only reason I was with them. You know as well as do what family loyalty is like.''

I bowed my head and nodded before she could continue I howled. If she wanted to talk I wasn't going to do alone.

" Please don't let them kill me,'' She begged me. I saw the look of fear wash over her like she knew what I was doing, " I'm tired of James' games. He won't stop, ever since Alexia told him about you and the other coven he's obsessed.''

Before she could continue Jared and Paul showed baring their fangs at her. She took another step back and dropped her hand.

" You have no reason to trust, hell I would blame you if you killed me. If you do though just stop him and if you have to stop my Mom. I want this to end just as much as you do, please. I was stupid for not stopping this sooner, I trying to right this,'' At this point I was on the brink of tears, " I need help, I let this go on for to long and I need help.''

He looked at the other wolves and nodded. They began to walk back to somewhere and the black one stayed with me. When they were away he motioned for me to follow. I followed him , though, I didn't know where he was leading me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris' POV:

I was in the kitchen looking through recipes Cora gave me while listening to Brandy, by Looking Glass. I heard someone knock on the door and I looked up.

" Oh,'' I said closing the book and looked at the redhead, " um.. I wasn't expecting anyone,'' I turned around and turned the music off and looked at her, " come in please.''

She walked in and looked around shyly, " I'm sorry to just show up, but the wolves lead me here. I'm Thalia.''

" Chris Swan,'' I said holding a hand out for her shake. She shook it and then put her hands in her pockets, " It's a pleasure to meet you Ms...''

" It's just Thalia,'' She said stopping me. I nodded and looked around the room, " I like the song you were listening to.''

I looked at her shocked, " really, you like Looking Glass?''

" Just that song,'' she said shrugging, " I didn't know anyone else listened to it.''

" I love it,'' I said right as Sam walked in. I looked at him and he didn't have a smile on his face.

" Interrupting something?'' He asked walking towards me and putting an arm around me.

I shook my head and looked at Thalia, " No. We were just talking about the song I was listening to and introducing ourselves.''

" Jared and Paul will be here soon,'' He said and I nodded, " Thalia why don't you go sit in the living room.''

I cut him off, " or you could help me in the kitchen. I was just looking at some recipes,'' I said knowing it would piss Sam off, " I could turn that song back on, and we can bake or cook.''

She nodded and I smiled. I held my hand out and she grabbed it shakily. I lead her into the kitchen and turned Brandy back. I showed her the recipe and we began.

Sam's POV:

I was the first to phase back and went to home. I got close and heard the leech and Chris talking. I walked to the door and stood in the doorway.

" I love it,'' Chris said happily. She looked at me and saw I didn't look happy.

I walked over to her while asking, " interrupting something?'' I wrapped and arm around her.

She shook her head and looked at the leech, " No. We were just talking about the song I was listening to and introducing ourselves.''

" Jared and Paul will be here soon,'' I said and she nodded, " Thalia," I said hearing Chris call her that before I came in, " why don't you go sit in the living room.''

I cut him off, " or you could help me in the kitchen. I was just looking at some recipes,'' I said knowing it would piss Sam off, " I could turn that song back on, and we can bake or cook.''

She nodded and smiled at her. Chris held her hand out and Thalia grabbed it shakily. My imprint lead her into the kitchen and turned Brandy back. The boys walked in soon after, and saw I didn't look happy.

" What happened?'' Paul asked sitting down and getting comfortable.

I shook my head, " the leech and Chris are in the kitchen,'' I said getting a shocked look from both of them.

" And you're okay with that?'' Jared asked. I didn't respond, " and what are they playing?'

I laughed his second question, " Chris' favorite song. Not like she's giving me much of a say.''

After a few more minutes in the kitchen the two came out with a plate of muffins. Chris walked over to me and sat on my lap.

" I know none of you trust me,'' Thalia started but got cut off.

Chris shook her head, " You have given me no reason not to trust you,'' she said surprising all of us, " when you came in the boys weren't here. If you wanted to you could've killed me,'' She said making me tense, but she continued, " but you didn't.''

" Thank you,'' the redhead said gratefully, " I don't have much time, so James won't stop. Once he's got rid of this other coven he'll come after you. And I mean all you,'' She explained making Chris move closer to me.

I sighed and looked at her, " You know Alexia Cullen?'' I asked trying to make this not our problem.

" I met her once,'' she said.

I nodded, " Chris can you call her and ask her to come over?'' I asked her and she nodded moving off me and into the kitchen. As she walked past Thalia she gave her a small smile.

" I know you all think vampires are heartless monsters,'' Thalia started when Christina left the room, " Some of us do have compassion, some of us don't want to kill.''

Paul scoffed, " Yeah, why're eyes red?'' he asked sarcastically.

" I wasn't taught another way,'' she said quickly, " family loyalty and all.''

Thalia's POV:

" Oh,'' The brunette said closing the book and looked at me, " um.. I wasn't expecting anyone,'' she turned around and turned the music off and looked at me again " come in please.''

I walked in and looked around shyly, " I'm sorry to just show up, but the wolves lead me here. I'm Thalia.''

" Chris Swan,'' Chris said holding a hand out for me shake. I shook it and then put my hands in my pockets, " It's a pleasure to meet you Ms...''

" It's just Thalia,'' I said stopping her, I never used my last name. She nodded and looked around the room, " I like the song you were listening to.''

She looked at at me shocked, " really, you like Looking Glass?''

" Just that song,'' I said shrugging, honestly I didn't know why people didn't like it, " I didn't know anyone else listened to it.''

" I love it,'' She said right as a man walked in. I looked at him and he didn't have a smile on his face.

" Interrupting something?'' He asked walking towards Chris and putting an arm around her.

She shook my head and looked at me, " No. We were just talking about the song I was listening to and introducing ourselves.''

" Jared and Paul will be here soon,'' He said and the brunette nodded, " Thalia why don't you go sit in the living room.''

Chris cut him off, " or you could help me in the kitchen. I was just looking at some recipes,'' She said and I saw a look of anger wash over his face, " I could turn that song back on, and we can bake or cook.''

I nodded and she smiled. Chris held her hand out and I grabbed it shakily. She lead me into the kitchen and turned Brandy back. She showed me the recipe and we began. After a few minutes in the kitchen Chris and I came back out with a tray of muffins. I heard everything they said and I wasn;t in the least hurt, ot so I thought.

Chris sat down on a man's lap and I started talking, " I know none of you trust me,''

Chris shook her head, " You have given me no reason not to trust you,'' she said surprising all of us, " when you came in the boys weren't here. If you wanted to you could've killed me,'' She said making the man she was sitting on tense, but she continued, " but you didn't.''

" Thank you,'' the I said gratefully. She actually meant it, " I don't have much time, so James won't stop. Once he's got rid of this other coven he'll come after you. And I mean all you,'' I explained making Chris move closer to the man I presumed to be a wolf.

he sighed and looked at me, " You know Alexia Cullen?'' He asked, I guess hoping she would handle it.

" I met her once,'' I said honestly.

he nodded, " Chris can you call her and ask her to come over?'' He asked her and she nodded moving off him and into the kitchen. As she walked past me, she gave me a small smile.

" I know you all think vampires are heartless monsters,'' I started again when Christina left the room, " Some of us do have compassion, some of us don't want to kill.''

Another boy scoffed, " Yeah, why're eyes red?'' he asked sarcastically.

" I wasn't taught another way,'' she said quickly, " family loyalty and all.''


	10. Chapter 10

Sam's POV:

I hated that Chris trusted the leech, but when has she ever listened to me. Alexia came by the house and offered Thalia a place to stay, she said her family would handle the vampires. The boys had left soon after the leeches did, this gave me and Chris some alone time. She was in the kitchen doing dishes and cleaning the counters when I walked.

'' You know you don't have to do everything,'' I said walking towards her. She nodded but continued to clean. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to me, " What's wrong?''

She shook her head as she leaned into me, " Nothing's wrong.''

" Yeah okay,'' I said kissing her head, " is this about the leech?''

She shook her head again, " She has a name. And it's just, I know kind of what she's going through. My Mom said she loved me and wanted to protect me, but then she remarried and became a different person,'' She moved from my arms and looked out the window, " I had Dad to help me, I had you. Thalia has no one.''

" I wouldn't say that,'' I said scoffing. She looked at me with wide eyes, " she's has you and you pretty attached.''

" She's fourteen. I know she's probably older than both of us, but she's a kid. I just don't want her to be alone after this,'' she said angrily to me. She was too caring and forgiving for her own good, " The Cullen's can teach her a better way. No matter what, though, that hole is going to be there.''

I sighed and looked at her, " I understand that this is a very personal situation for you,'' I pulled her closer to me, " We'll see what happens.''

" I want to help her,'' She said sighing, " I want be there for her.''

I looked at her confused, " What... what are you saying Chris?''

" I want to be there for here,'' she repeated and looked up at me, " I want her, and I know we aren't even married yet. And I know that it's completely insane,'' she explained to me, " I want.. when this is over, I want to take her in.''

I was taken aback, " Well Jared will be happy, but I'm not doing this unless you marry me,'' I said explained.

" An ultimatum really?'' she scoffed, '' I'll marry if you ask my father.''

I laughed and nodded, " You do remember he's the Chief of police?'' I ask jokingly.

She nodded and laughed, " Seems you have a busy schedule,'' She said grabbing her purse and walking towards the door, " are you coming? If we are doing this, you're asking him now.''

I sighed and followed her out to the truck.

Charlie's POV:

I was cleaning one of my guns when I heard a truck pull up to the house. I set the gun down on the table and stood up from the table. I walked over to the window and pushed aside the curtain. I looked out and saw Chris and Sam get out. I sighed and sat back down.

" Daddy,'' I heard Chris say as she opened the door, " where are you?''

" In the kitchen,'' I said from the other room. They walked in with Chris scolding Sam, " what can I help you two with?''

Chris smiled, " Sam needs to talk to you, I need to go up stairs,'' She said backing away from us, '' Love you both, don't kill each other.''

I smiled and motioned for Sam to sit down, " You know, I didn't think I would like any of my daughters boyfriends. But I actually like you Sam.''

" Thank you sir,'' he said.

I laughed, " Sam, two years I think you can call me Charlie,'' He nodded and I got up and leaned on a counter, " So let me guess you want to marry her.''

" I would sir, your daughter means everything to me,'' He said honestly.

" I saw that when we were at the hospital, now I told Chris I would give you a hard time but,'' he said shrugging, " I like you so, just tell her I did.''

He nodded and I laughed. Chris came down soon after and looked at us, " Okay both of you are still alive,'' I laughed, " So I take it that we have your blessing.''

" Yeah,'' She smiled and hugged me.

" You are the best daddy,'' She said and walked over to Sam. I smiled at them and left th room.

Chris' POV:

" He give you hard time?'' I asked as we walked back out to the truck.

He just laughed, " More or less.''

I got in and turned the radio, I scrolled through the channels until I found the classics station. Right when I turned it on Brandy cam on and I smiled and started singing.

(_Dooda-dit-dooda), (dit-dooda-dit-dooda)_

_There's a port on a western bay  
And it serves a hundred ships a day  
Lonely sailors pass the time away  
And talk about their homes_

_And there's a girl in this harbor town  
And she works layin' whiskey down  
They say "Brandy, fetch another round"  
She serves them whiskey and wine_

_The sailors say "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)  
"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"Yeah your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea"  
(Dooda-dit-dooda), (dit-dooda-dit-dooda-dit)_

_Brandy wears a braided chain  
Made of finest silver from the North of Spain  
A locket that bears the name  
Of a man that Brandy loves_

_He came on a summer's day  
Bringin' gifts from far away  
But he made it clear he couldn't stay  
No harbor was his home_

_The sailor said "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)_

_"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"But my life, my love and my lady is the sea"  
_

_(Dooda-dit-dooda), (dit-dooda-dit-dooda-dit))  
_

I stopped singing and kissed his cheek, " I love you.''

" I love you too,'' he said as he continued to drive.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris and Sam walked into there house after seeing Charlie. He was allowing them to get married which surprised the oldest Swan girl. She walked in before Sam with a smile on her face.

" So now that we are getting married,'' Chris said bouncing on her heels, " we get to talk to Thalia about living with us. That is a matter for later, though, right now I'm tired.''

Sam nodded, picked her up, and took her upstairs, " I have to do patrol before I can sleep,'' he said causing her to groan, " don't do that.''

" I don't know what you're talking about Samuel,'' she said playing innocent. Sam continued to walk up the steps to their room.

He laughed and she pouted, " The thing where you whine about me leaving until I decide to stay,'' He explained to her, setting her down on the bed. She looked at him sadly, " It happened on our anniversary. I have to do this.''

She sighed and nodded, " I don't have to like it. Besides you may be the boss of your pack, but I call th shots here.'' She said standing up and walking over to the closet.

" Oh really?'' He questioned shifting his weight, " I don't see it.''

She laughed and and walked over to him with clothes in her hand. Chris stood on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear, " the fact that you don't see it, means I right.'' She moved away and walked into the bathroom, " when do you have to leave?''

" Soon,'' he replied. He sat down on the bed and waited for her to come back out. When she did it was in her night clothes.

" You give such vivid answers Baby,'' She said walking over to him. Chris sat down on his lap and gave him a smirk

Sam laughed and looked at her, " You shouldn't tease me before patrol,'' He said smirking.

" Why?'' Chris asked him. Sam just shook his head and kissed her head. Chris moved off him and he stood up. She pouted as he walked down stairs went out for patrol, " I like how soon, soon is for you!'' she yelled to him.

Jared's POV:

Paul and I left soon after the Cullen girl and my imprint. I walked home and sighed, Lexi was right Thalia didn't know she was mine. When Lexi joked about Jame and Lia, I got pissed. I didn't like the idea of anyone touching her.

I laid down on my couch and thought. The Cullen said that some vampires had gifts, that some could do things others couldn't. It made think back to when I imprinted on her, when the fog appeared. With the black haired girl's word in my head it made m wonder if the fog was made by her.

Chris' POV:

Sam left and I laid in bed, I was under the covers, though, I was still cold. I had gotten so used to Sam being there to warm me up, it almost got to warm. That's why I wore shorts and tank tops,I usually stayed on top of the covers. I had realized in that moment just how much I loved that man. I grabbed my book and began to read when the phone went off. I groaned and put the book on the stand, I got up and went to answer it.

" Hello, Uley residents Christina speaking,'' I said nonchalantly. I have become so used to saying this residence Christina speaking.

_" Chris,'' _the female voice said to me, "_ I have a question, could you come over?''_

_" _Um.. who is this?'' I asked ready to yell for one of the boys.

_" Oh, right, it's Thalia. Lexi gave me the number,'' she said hurriedly._

I sighed with relief, " Okay. Sorry. What can I help you with?''

"_It's about Jared,'' She said shyly,, " Um.. I heard Lexi mention he imprinted and I was think of may be..''_

I laughed, " you like him?'' I asked her knowingly.

" _Well... uh.. maybe.. I mean.. I barely... he wouldn't like me back,'' she rambled, " it's.. it's late.''_

I laughed again, " how about I talk to him,'' I said stopping her.

_" that would be great,'' she replied happily._

" I'm gonna head to bed,'' I said yawning, " tell Lexi not to get you in to much trouble.''

She said okay and I hung up. Why did I have to play messenger, I did have my own life. I walked back upstairs and laid down. I stared at the ceiling not wanting to sleep until Sam came back. He made me feel safe, loved, and like I was the only woman he could see. I smiled at how lucky I had gotten.

Sam's POV:

I hated leaving her alone, I left her alone to protect her. I had to run patrols to make sure no one got on our land. After two years I was finally going to marry the woman I love.

_Flashback:_

_I was talking to Paul, about school when someone bumped into me. The person fell back a little._

_" Sorry,'' a female muttered shyly. I looked down and saw a small brunette pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. I looked at Paul and he smirked at me._

_I coughed, " It's fine,'' she looked up with a half smile. Her brown eyes stared into my mine, and for a moment I was happy._

_" Sam, I'm gonna check on Jared,'' Paul said patting my shoulder and walking away. I looked back at the girl and smiled._

_I held my hand out to her, " Sam, Uley,'' I said to her. _

_She grabbed my hand and shook it, " Christina Swan. Most people call me Chris,'' she replied happily, " we should sit down Billy's about to start.'' _

_She walked away and sat down on one of the logs. I looked at Paul who was basically yelling at me to talk to her. I sighed and walked over to the bonfire. I quietly sat down next to her and listened to Billy being the legend._

_I looked at Christina and she looked so lost in the legend that she didn't noticed. When the story was over everyone got up to leave. I got up and ran over to the brunette._

_" So,I haven't seen you around here,'' I said slowing my pace to walk beside her._

_She nodded, " I live in town. Billy's a friend of my dad's.''_

_" Do you have to get back home yet?'' I asked and she shook her head, " do you want to take a walk with me?''_

_She nodded and we began to walk to the beach. After a few minutes of silence__ she spoke._

_" Did your friend put you up to this?'' She asked turning to look at me as she walked backwards._

_I looked at her shocked she would think that " Paul? No I actually wanted to talk to you.''_

_She scoffed, " right. Okay. You want to talk, talk?'' Chris said stubbornly. I was about to speak when I got splashed with water, " I'm so sorry. I don't know how that happened.'' she said innocently._

_I nodded and looked at her, " Really?'' I asked she nodded and got splashed with water._

_"I thought you were supposed to be the older,'' she whined wiping water off her. She looked at me and began to laugh, " So you can have fun,'' she said kicking out her foot causing more water to hit me. I looked at sternly and she began to run away. I ran after and picked her up, " put me down.''_

_" Say sorry,'' I said laughing._

_She laughed and shook her hand, " never.''_

_" Say sorry ,'' I repeat to her._

_" No,'' she said trying to get away._

_I laughed at thought for a moment, " Okay. I'll let you down that if you go out with me.''_

_She stopped moving, " Put me down first,'' I set her down on the sand. She fixed her outfit and looked at me, " I'll see you Friday night Sam Uley.''_

_Before I could reply she ran back to where the bonfire was._


	12. Chapter 12

Sam's POV:

I walked back home after Paul came to switch for patrols. I walked into the house and ran up the steps. I got to the room and saw Chris asleep with a book on her stomach. I chuckled to myself and walked into the room. I walked over to her picked the book up off her stomach, set it on the stand, and laid down next to her. I figured she would try and wait up for me, the thing about her is she couldn't stay up late. Her mind and body wouldn't let her.

She rolled onto her side and nuzzled into my chest. I knew tomorrow she had to go see her Dad, but at least I got her tonight. I pulled her close to me and tried to go to sleep.

Charlie's POV:

I missed having Chris around and I just agreed to her marrying Sam. I did like the kid more than I liked Edward. A hell of a lot more than Edward, but for some reason I thought she'd always stay around. I sighed and took a another sip of beer when Bella came down stairs.

" Hey, Bells,'' I said staying at the table. I didn't really know what to say to her.

She walked in and crossed her arms, " Hey Charlie, um.. Mom wanted to know how Chris is.''

" She fine. She's engaged and she's fine,'' I explained to Bella, " how's Edward?''

She nodded, " he's um.. he's fine. So when did she get engaged?''

" Um.. early. Sam's a good kid,'' I explained to her. She knew I wasn't a fan of Edward. Carlisle was a good guy and a good doctor, " why don't you head up to bed?''

She nodded and went back upstairs and I sighed. Why did Bella have to be difficult, Chris was easy. She was pretty easy to read, she always could tell what she wanted. I took a another sip of beer and went to my room.

Victoria's POV:

I missed Lia, but I knew she needed space. She never liked killing people, innocent or not. I looked at James and smirked.

" They're not going to find us,'' I said walking over to him slowly.

He nodded, " We have to be sure. When's Thalia coming back?''

I shrugged at him, " hopefully before we leave. I don't want her here alone.''

He nodded and we ran off again. I always did love when boys chased after me.

Bella's POV:

I walked down stairs after not being able to go to sleep. I heard Charlie down stairs and figured we should talk.

" Hey, Bells,'' He said from the table. I didn't really know what to say to him.

I walked in and crossed my arms, " Hey Charlie, um.. Mom wanted to know how Chris is.''

" She fine. She's engaged and she's fine,'' He explained to me. I was shocked that she was engaged already, " how's Edward?''

I nodded, " he's um.. he's fine. So when did she get engaged?''

" Um.. early. Sam's a good kid,'' He explained to me. I knew he wasn't a fan of Edward. Carlisle was a good guy and a good doctor. He like and trusted Carlisle just not Edward, " why don't you head up to bed?''

I nodded and went back upstairs and I sighed. Why did he have to like Chris more than me. I mean I'm living with him. It wasn't my choice to leave, I mean it was choice to not come back. I went to my room and saw Edward.

" he doesn't trust me,'' he said knowingly.

I nodded at him and sat down on my bed, " Yeah, he likes Sam Uley more than you,'' I replied sadly.

" give him time,'' He said sitting next to me, " He lived with Chris for years. He gotten to know Sam. Just give him time.''

I shook my head, " I given him days. Most of your family likes me and they just met me,'' I explained to him angrily.

" How about we go out tomorrow,'' he said changing subjects, " we were planning on playing baseball. You'll get to officially meet Lexi.''

I nodded, " only if you meet my Dad officially.''

He nodded and I laid down on my bed.

Lexi's POV:

Jacob allowed me to stay the night. And it was late and we were all still in the garage. Bella was already over the house, and it was too late for Jake to drop me off. Thalia left telling me, she eventually had to get back to them.

" So, what do you guys think of Thalia?'' I asked looking at Jake's tools.

They all shrugged, " I think she's great,'' Quil said with a smirk.

" Other than Quil's opinion,'' I stated getting a laugh from them.

Jake shrugged, " a little different than what we're used to, but she's pretty great.''

I smiled and clapped, " I knew you guys would like her. Quil might want to back of because she's taken.''

" Now you tell me,'' he whined sadly.

I laughed, " go home ou two,'' I said pushing Quil's shoulder. They sighed and left the two of us alone. I walked over to Jake and sighed, " So what are we going to do?''

he laughed, " You are going to get some sleep,'' he said right as my phone rung, " once you get that.''

I laughed and walked away to answer, " what's up Mom?''

_" You better be home tomorrow,'' she said sternly._

I groaned, " why?''

_" There's a storm coming tomorrow,'' she said to me._

I nodded knowing what that meant, " Baseball?'' I said questionably

_"Baseball,'' she replied._

I groaned not wanting to go, " Fine. Fine I'll be there.''

_" good love you,'' Mom said happily._

I smiled, " love you too,'' I hung up and walked back over to Jacob.

" Wat was that about? I never heard you that upset,'' He set setting a rag down next to the car.

I shrugged, " Family's playing baseball tomorrow.''

He furrowed his brows, " isn't there supposed to be a thunderstorm tomorrow?'' He asked me skeptically.

" yeah. That's just say most of thunder won't be natural,'' I said causing him to laugh. We walked out of the garage and into the Black house.

" get some sleep,'' he said to me worriedly. I nodded and laid down happily, though I didn't want to deal with Bella.


	13. Chapter 13

Chris' POV:

I was laying under the covers as moonlight poured in through the window. The bed was empty, save of me. Sam isn't back yet. Of course he isn't.

I had been reading, ironically, Stoker's classic, but I had fallen asleep. Somewhat asleep, at least. I felt the book on my stomach but was too tired to move it, and it did provide some comfort in the loneliness. These last few days had been tiresome for Sam and me. Wedding bells and wolf howls peirce the tissue of brain to no end. Its pure luck I've slept at all.

I still had some pain in my hip from the accident, but the side of my face was fine, for the most part. I kept scolding myself for being okay with this, for being okay with Sam. _He hurt me._ That is a fact I couldn't change. Yet all the while the greatest ache was him missing from my bed. His scent almost gone, his rhythmic breath lost to the Forks breeze rather than our sheets. I wished we could go back to simpler time but that was impossible. Simpler was now apart of a dead language.

I heard footsteps walking into the house, but I was too tired to see who it was. I heard them come up the steps and into the room. I figured it was Sam, though, for all I know it could have been someone else, but you'll have that. I felt a hand graze over my stomach and move my book. I knew in that moment that it was Sam. Sam's hands were fire, and summer, and home. I felt the bed dip and I rolled on to my side, wanting to be closer to him. Wanting for him to make me feel safe and loved. He pulled me close to his chest and I nuzzled into him, his body engulfing me, his heat sending me back to our early years, when we first started talking and seeing each other. Sam was like being in memories while always moving forward...

_Sam stopped the truck and looked at me, his gaze so intense I almost looked away, almost. There was a kind of gentle pressure in the air- third date pressure that all teenagers feel I guess. _

_" The middle of the woods,'' I said confused. I had no idea why he brought me all the way out here, " is this the part where you kill me, because that's so not cool.'' Ha, ha, Chris. Way to scare off the cute boy with your god forsaken humor. _

_He laughed and shook his head, " We can't drive the rest of the way.''_

_'"You didn't say no to the whole killing me thing',' he laughed and__ got out. I followed him cautiously moving through the woods, sure I felt the stirrings of love for him, but I wasn't trusting enough just yet to know I wouldn't end up on Dateline if I followed him into the woods. We walk until he stopped abruptly, so I almost crashed into his back. I looked at the muscle I had my near miss with and looked around at where we were._

_" Oh, great. You gonna push me off a cliff,'' I said sarcastically. He knew I was joking, I knew I was somewhat joking._

_He shrugged, "More or less,'' I felt my bottom lips drop " it's called cliff diving.''_

_" Cliff diving?'' I asked him, " that can't be a real thing,'' Who the hell would jump off a cliff for fun, obviously no one sane._

_" It is a real thing," he said moving closer to the edge, " The boys and I do it all the time.''_

_I walked over to the edge and looked down, down at the rocky teeth and waves of saliva that formed the mouth of the shore. " It looks like fun, but what are we doing?''I backed away slowly making sure I didn't lose my balance. I asked him this hoping that he was just showing me this, that this was just a joke._

_" This is it,'' He said walking over me. I gulp and I knew he saw the fear wash over my face. Sam brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, " I'll go down with you the first couple times. Okay?''_

_I nodded and took my jacket and shoes off, " If I die I'm killing you.''_

_He laughed and took my hand, " You ready?'' I nodded and he lead me over to the cliff, " don't panic,'' he said causing me to nodded again. Of course, someone tells you not to panic you're going to. it's like telling a person not to look down when their high up. Before I could pull back from him we went over the edge, a scream came from the back of my throat. A scream that make my throat raw and would make people question what happened. The scream was cut short by the splash of water._

_My head came out from under and wiped hair out of my face and caught my breath. I looked around and saw Sam come up smiling at me. Somehow , around Sam, we always ended up playing in the ocean._

_I laughed and splashed water in his face, " you're insane.'' Anyone normal would think that, and though, i thought normal was overrated this was a little much._

_" More or less,'' he said swimming over to me, " I have to be to be with you.''_

_" I love you,'' I said kissing him with a smile on my lips._

_" I love you too,'' he muttered against my lips. He pulled away and began swimming around me. I laughed and went after him._

The dream ended and I was left staring into the dim light room. If Sam wasn't there I would have lost my mind. I may have already lost it, engaged to a wolf. Unbelievable. Sister in love with a vampire, very likely. I moved closer to Sam and felt his arm tighten around my waist. With him I knew I was safe.

_Victoria's POV:_

That black mutt was pissing me off, usually I liked boys running after me. He was more protective, though, he was smart. After a few run ins with each other, he was able to figure out my next more. Thalia had come back and I was happy, but I could tell she wasn't. For some reason she wanted to go back to wherever she was.

" What you thinking about?'' I asked sitting down next to her. There was a time when she would tell me everything.

She shook her head looked out into the empty forest, " while I was away,'' she said not looking at me, " I met someone.''

" You did? Is he the one? Is he your mate?'' Questions came out of my mouth a million miles a minute.

She laughed at me, " Um.. he is. And he's childish and fun, but your would hate him.''

" Why?'' I asked her confused, " if he makes my baby girl happy why would I hate him?''

There was no reason for me to hate him at the moment. From What I could tell she really liked this boy.

" he's not like us,'' she said sadly. the only thing that coursed through my mind was that he may be human.

" Then change him," I said carelessly. It was pretty simple thing to do.

She shook her head though, " I can't. Even if I could i would do that to him.''

" If he isn't human, what is he?'' I was worried James would kill him without knowing.

" He's... um... he's a wolf,'' she said. I was frozen, shock and worried running through my veins.

I choked on my words, ' he's a... what?''


	14. Chapter 14

The early morning sun poured through the windows of the house. Christina Swan woke up to the sound of banging on the door. She knew Sam was out cold from how late he was out. He deserved some sleep, after how much running around he'd been doing.. Chris pushed the covers off herself and walked down the steps. She rubbed her arms trying to defend against the cold of the morning. She walked to the door and opened right as Lexi was about to knock again.

" what are you guys doing here?'' She asked them confused.

Lia spoke, " I know it's early but we need Sam's help.''

Chris nodded and opened the door wide enough for both of them to get in. They walked in and Chris closed the door behind them.

'' I'll go get Sam,'' the human said tiredly. She walked up the steps and the phone went off, " Grand Central Station,'' she joked coming back down stairs. SHe grabbed the phone and answered, " Uley residence Christina speaking.''

_" Chris it's dad,'' he replied sadly._

" Daddy what's wrong?'' She asked worriedly, " is Bella okay?''

_" From what I could tell,'' he said, " she left last night sweetheart.''_

" What?'' She asked looking at the two girls who just walked in, " why would she?''

_" She said she said, she didn't want to be stuck here,'' he quoted her. _She covered her mouth knowing that's what Renee said to him, before she left.

" I'll be there as soon as possible,'' Chris said hanging up, " we will talk about this later,'' she said pointing at the two vampires before walking upstairs.

They stayed silent and shifted slightly waiting. After a few minutes Sam and Chris came down stairs.

" About time,'' Lexi said irritated.

Sam rubbed his face and sighed, " It's early. What on Earth do you need?''

" It's James he's after Bella,'' Thalia explained to the wolf and his imprint.

Sam shrugged at them, " How is this our problem?''

" James will do whatever it takes to get her,'' Lia said stated to us sadly, " That means he'll go after family which includes: Chris and Charlie.''

Lexi nodded, " Bella left last night, the argument with her Dad was to throw him.''

" That's what Renee said to him before she left with Bella,'' Chris yelled, " what happens if James comes back?''

Lexi explained the set up, " My mom and sister Rosalie are protecting your Dad. Lia and I are here to help the wolves protect you.''

Chris didn't know how to respond but Sam did, " So you want to protect after your family put her in danger,'' he said surprised.

" Technically Bell put her in danger,'' Lexi said snarkily. Lia shrugged though.

Sam walked over to her and whispered in her ear, " I'm gonna call the boys.''

Chris nodded and he walked over to the phone.

Lexi's POV:

I hated that this happened, I hated that Bella put us in danger, and I hated That only Rose and I saw the problem. Bella, Alice, and Jasper headed out last night, Rose and Mom were making a trail out of Bella's scent, and Edward, Emmett, and Dad were following James. Mom sent us to the Rez because James was unstable and she didn't know what he would do.

Thalia and I got to Chris' house and began banging on her door. I figured she was still asleep, but this was more important than sleep.

'' maybe she's not here," Lia said getting tired of knocking.

I shook my head, " it's early she's probably just a sleep.''

I was about to pound on the door again when it opened. I was surprised she answered after so little knocking.

" what are you guys doing here?'' She asked us confused. I knew we had to keep her safe, if Chris got hurt Sam would be pissed, and if Sam is pissed the boys get put through hell.

Lia spoke while I thought, " I know it's early but we need Sam's help.''

Chris nodded and opened the door wide enough for both of us to get in. We walked in and Chris closed the door behind us. I loved their house, I just hated the circumstances that we were here.

'' I'll go get Sam,'' the human said tiredly. She walked up the steps and the phone went off, " Grand Central Station,'' she joked coming back down stairs. She grabbed the phone and answered, " Uley residence Christina speaking.'' I couldn't laugh if I wanted to, I only thought about what would happen if I failed .

_" Chris it's dad,'' he replied sadly. _I heard the sadness in his voice and realized Bella had left. I had left my Mom and, I couldn't go back to her.

" Daddy what's wrong?'' She asked worriedly, " is Bella okay?''

I laughed at the thought of Bella being okay, was she ever okay?

_" From what I could tell,'' he said, " she left last night sweetheart.''_

" What?'' She asked looking at the two girls who just walked in, " why would she?''

_" She said she said, she didn't want to be stuck here,'' he quoted her. _She covered her mouth and figured those words had some significant to her.

" I'll be there as soon as possible,'' Chris said hanging up, " we will talk about this later,'' she said pointing at the two of us before walking upstairs.

We stayed silent and shifted slightly waiting. After a few minutes Sam and Chris came down stairs. I was upset that Bella had managed to drag so many people into this mess.

" About time,'' I said irritated, what was he in? A coma.

Sam rubbed his face and sighed, " It's early. What on Earth do you need?''

" It's James he's after Bella,'' Thalia explained to the wolf and his imprint.

Sam shrugged at us, " How is this our problem?'' The thing is it shouldn't have been their problem.

" James will do whatever it takes to get her,'' Lia said stated to us sadly, " That means he'll go after family which includes: Chris and Charlie.''

I nodded because she told me this on the way over, " Bella left last night, the argument with her Dad was to throw him. My family's reaction to him made this his most exciting game ever.''

" That's what Renee said to him before she left with Bella,'' Chris yelled at us, " what happens if James comes back?'' Why were we the problem, we were trying to save her ass.

I explained the set up of who was with who, " My mom and sister Rosalie are protecting your Dad. Lia and I are here to help the wolves protect you.''

Chris didn't know how to respond but Sam did, " So you want to protect after your family put her in danger,'' he said surprised.

" Technically Bell put her in danger,'' I said snarkily to all of them. Lia shrugged though, guess she didn't want to cause more problems..

Sam walked over to her and whispered in her ear, " I'm gonna call the boys.''

Chris nodded and he walked over to the phone. I looked at them knowing that this wa not going to end well.

Jame's POV:

I was following Thalia and Alexia when I lost their scent. The only thing I could smell was wet dog. I decided go after my original prey and come back for them. This is going to be one of my greatest hunts.

Thalia's POV:

I never wanted this to happen. We were going to leave when we heard the Cullens playing baseball. Now Lexi and I were on the Rez going to Sam's house. James would go after everyone people loved if it meant killing her.

We got her house and began knocking on the door. I was praying Jmaes wouldn't be stupid enough to come this far onto wolf territory.

'' maybe she's not here," I said getting tired of knocking.

Lexi shook her head at me, " it's early she's probably just a sleep.''

She was about to pound on the door again when it opened. I could tell Alexia was surprised she answered after so little knocking.

" what are you guys doing here?'' She asked us confused. I knew we had to keep her safe, if Chris got hurt Sam would be pissed, and if Sam is pissed the boys get put through hell. Sam was not someone I wanted to mess with when he's mad. He was smart and he payed attention, if it wasn't for Mom loving games Sam would of had killed her. He managed to figure how she moved and ran, and was almost able to kill her everytime they encountered each other.

I spoke while Lexi thought about everything that happened, " I know it's early but we need Sam's help.''

Chris nodded and opened the door wide enough for both of us to get in. We walked in and Chris closed the door behind us. I loved their house it was adorable, I just wanted to be here under different circumstances.

'' I'll go get Sam,'' the human said tiredly. She walked up the steps and the phone went off, " Grand Central Station,'' she joked coming back down stairs. She grabbed the phone and answered, " Uley residence Christina speaking.'' I wanted to laugh, but i couldn't with the thought of failing on my mind..

_" Chris it's dad,'' he replied sadly. _I heard the sadness in his voice and realized Bella had left. I left my mother because she didn't even try and stop James. Maybe I should have stopped him years ago.

" Daddy what's wrong?'' She asked worriedly, " is Bella okay?''

I laughed at the thought of Bella being okay, was she ever okay? Did the human and her mate think they could get away from him.

_" From what I could tell,'' he said, " she left last night sweetheart.''_

" What?'' She asked looking at the two girls who just walked in, " why would she?''

_" She said she said, she didn't want to be stuck here,'' he quoted her. _She covered her mouth and figured those words had some significant to her. Words and actions mean everything to some people.

" I'll be there as soon as possible,'' Chris said hanging up, " we will talk about this later,'' she said pointing at the two of us before walking upstairs.

We stayed silent and shifted slightly waiting. After a few minutes Sam and Chris came down stairs. I was upset that Bella had managed to drag so many people into this mess. Upset that I may not be able to protect the people that were innocent.

" About time,'' She said irritated, I was irritated that this was even happening.

Sam rubbed his face and sighed, " It's early. What on Earth do you need?''

" It's James he's after Bella,'' I explained to the wolf and his imprint.

Sam shrugged at us, " How is this our problem?'' The thing is it shouldn't have been their problem. This was my problem from the beginning.

" James will do whatever it takes to get her,'' I said stated to them sadly, " That means he'll go after family which includes: Chris and Charlie.''

Alexia nodded because I told her this on the way over, " Bella left last night, the argument with her Dad was to throw him. My family's reaction to him made this his most exciting game ever.''

" That's what Renee said to him before she left with Bella,'' Chris yelled at us, " what happens if James comes back?'' Why were we the problem, we were trying to save her ass. I couldn't let anything happen to her.

She explained the set up of who was with who, " My mom and sister Rosalie are protecting your Dad. Lia and I are here to help the wolves protect you.''

Chris didn't know how to respond but Sam did, " So you want to protect after your family put her in danger,'' he said surprised. It did sound pretty ridiculous if you thought about it.

" Technically Bella put her in danger,'' Lex said snarkily to all of them. I shrugged though, not wanting to cause more problems.

Sam walked over to Chris and whispered in her ear, " I'm gonna call the boys.''

Chris nodded and he walked over to the phone. I looked at them knowing that this was not going to end well.


	15. Chapter 15

Chris' POV:

I had the boys setting up the spare room for Thalia, given that she would now be living with us. She said she would do late night patrols since vampires couldn't sleep. That made me happy that she was trying to help them. Thalia was at the Cullens, they were helping learn to feed on animals and giving her contacts. I was planning on adopting her, so she could have a real family. Jared and the boys would protect her.

" Chris!'' Sam yelled from upstairs, " We're finished!'' I sighed and began to walk the stairs. Tomorrow was Sunday, which meant I was going to see my Dad. I was going to tell dad about me adopting Thalia and having her live with Sam and I.

I got to the spare room and I was shocked, " Oh my gosh. This is a amazing.'' I said walking in to the small room.

" Took some time,'' Jared said crossing his arms.

I laughed, " Some time. It's been two days.''

They laughed and shrugged it off, " Jared wanted to get it done,'' Sam said teasingly towards his friend.

" yeah. Yeah. Throw me under the bus,'' He said in surrender, " so when she coming back?''

'' Tonight. But you don't get her till after tomorrow,'' I said to Jared sternly.

he looked at me confused, " Why?''

" Because, she is coming with me to see my Dad,''I explained causing him to sigh.

Sam looked at me concerned, " You think she'll be okay?''

I nodded, " I think we should worry about how my dad will react,'' I said honestly making Sam sigh, " don't do that. You can kill vampires, but you're afraid of my Dad.''

Jared laughed, " You're afraid of chief Swan?'' He asked chuckling.

Sam pushed and they began play fighting, " Take it outside!'' I yelled causing both od them to laugh.

Thalia's POV:

Lexi and I have been walking through the woods talking. We had finally gotten my thirst under control yesterday and we having some free time.

" So you and Jake?'' I asked her suggestively.

She laughed a nodded, " Yes, me and Jake. What about you and Jared?''

" I don't know. He's being a typical guy and refusing to make a move,'' I explained to her sadly.

She nodded in agreement, " Jake was the same way at first.''

" We should head back,'' I said and she shook her, " we have to.'' She sighed in defeat. We walked back to the Cullens, " I going to stay with Chris tonight.''

" I know,'' She said. We both this was until I could control my thirst, " I come visit whenever I can.''

I nodded as we continued to walk, " And I'll visit you.''

We got to the house and walked through the door, " Mom! Dad!'' Lexi yelled.

" Kitchen,'' Esme said beck to her. We walked in to the room and she smiled, " How'd it go.''

" She's good," Alexia said, " She can be around blood and not attack.''

esme smiled, " that's great. I'll have Alice give you a ride to the Line and Lexi can take you from there.'' she said handing her daughter a sandwich.

I nodded at her with a smile, " thank you. For everything.''

" It was no problem,'' Carlisle said coming to stand next to Esme, " You're a friend of our daughter, we were happy to help.''

Lexi hugged me, " We should get going before Chris starts blowing up my phone.''

I nodded and we walked to the garage, " Alice! Let's go!''

We all got in the car and she drove us to the Line. We got out and raced to Chris' house. we came to a halt and I laughed.

" Ha, I won,'' I said clapping. She pushed my shoulder and we walked up the steps, " Chris,'' I said knocking on the door. The door opened revealing a frazzled brunette.

" Lia?'' she said as fixed her hair, " wasn't expecting you this early.''

"Is that a problem?'' I asked scarcely.

She shook her head, " No. No. The boys just went out for patrol,'' she explained, " come in.''

I nodded and hugged Lexi, " Go see Jake. I'm sure he misses you,'' She laughed and walked away.

I looked inside before going in. I was scared to enter, afraid to have a permanent home. I walked over to Chris and gave her a small smile.

" I no it's going to be hard,'' she said, " The boys are grateful for you taking late night patrol,'' she explained to me and I nodded, " Sam and I were thinking. And that's if it's okay with you. We want to adopt you.''

I was taken aback by her last words, " what?''

" We want to your family,'' she said walking closer to me, " I know I could never replace your Mom. I don't intend to. I want to be there for you, and Sam and I talked about when I first met you.''

I began to cry, " I am... I just... why?''

'' I want to be there for your first date,'' she said, " I want to be there for your prom and graduation.''

I nodded at her but the tears wouldn't stop, " I would love that.''

She smiled and pulled me into a hug, " well than,'' she said to me, " welcome home.''


End file.
